


Familiar

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Bill, the Boy, and the Body [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Possession, Fear, Gen, Paranoia, Past Demonic Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper can never really know what's hiding in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

If Dipper Pines knew two things, it was that some things weren't worth letting his sister know about (she was supposed to be the happy twin, as he always reminded himself), and that he was far too old for night lights. He was twelve - practically a teenager.

Besides, what good would a night light do to save him from Bill? The demon had appeared in a room lit by sunlight none the less.

Still, Dipper couldn't help but wish it were there. The moon was still hidden behind a number of clouds, though the predicted rain of that night had passed some time before (one of the first times that the Gravity Falls weather report had predicted something correctly). A little light would do him some good. Though his eyes had adjusted enough to see the silhouettes of Mabel and Waddles in the bed across from his, and to make out the all too familiar cracks on the ceiling of The Mystery Shack, he still couldn't make out what lay in the shadows near his door.

Probably nothing - that was the most probable thing. Dipper's mind was just playing tricks on him, fear eating away at him.

But then again, this was Gravity Falls. For all he knew there could be a vampire back there in the shadows waiting to suck his blood (and probably not wanting to woo his sister), or a ghost looking for revenge on a living person.

Or a demon.

The possibility weighed heavily in his mind. Bill could be there, a dark shadow hidden underneath a black blanket. A monster waiting for its chance to strike again, to use him as he saw fit.

The attic may have been better than the hospital, without all the constant noise of beeping machines or his roommate or check ins by nurses, but at least it still had some lights even in the dark.

Maybe Dipper was afraid of something that wasn't really there. Maybe he was just a kid clutching at his blanket and waiting for sleep that would take hours to come, only after his eyes had grown too heavy to keep open.

Or maybe Bill was there, always watching like he had promised.

Maybe.


End file.
